


Body Electric

by reznovaimagines



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, POV Female Character, Reader-Chan Gets Fucked By A Robot, Reader-Insert, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, robot sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reznovaimagines/pseuds/reznovaimagines
Summary: There are a lot of questions involved in romancing a war machine. Ethics. Physical barriers. Whether he can experience pleasure or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hell of a way to kick off a new account. Requested on tumblr by a user who will not be publicly shamed.

Somewhere in the past, you could feel every mentor you had ever had judging you for this single moment, as if they could see your scholarship was leading up to this nonsense in particular. Such judgment from your fellow humans did little to staunch your study of the apparatus laid upon your desk, shame shrugged off perhaps too readily, your entire focus concentrated on the various wires before you. Crossing one, you felt your tongue meet the warm air of the apartment, electricity heavy in the air.

“Feel anything stirring?” you chirped, though you keep your eyes downcast.

“Am I supposed to?”

Sighing, you set aside your work, turning to face your partner. The robot stood there, looking too comfortable in your room with his cycloptic visual transmitter locked onto you, and you could almost feel his amusement in answer to your frustration. “Ethan,” came out more a warning than anything. His only answer was the low static hum that passed for laughter from his systems, a drumming of fingers against your dresser.

“It’s alright, really. I understand many humans have performance issues when it comes to servicing their partner–”

“We’re not going there,” slid through your teeth, staring down at the offending wires that led back into your companion. There was a way to make sense of this, you knew that. No matter how advanced his systems, there would be a way in. Dulled as sensations were for the war machine, he was still capable of registering them, a natural consequence of whatever passed for a ‘brain’ within his hull.

The roadway was present. The problem was that the dingy, dirt pathway that passed for that road hadn’t been built upon since the day he was 'born.’

So there you were, slaving over his wiring, trying to find some way to make the robot come alive. Your mentors in R&D must be so proud of your leaps and bounds under their tutelage. They would surely put you in the history books for this one.

Woman Paves Road To Robot Orgasm: SexBots A Reality. It certainly read better than the headline where you ended up in jail for deviancy.

It was the least you could do, once you had realized that sensations were not wholly alien to Ethan. Whatever he was made of left many opportunities open, both in terms of his autonomy and his capabilities. He had certainly proven willful enough in his pursuit of you, if a bit varied in his courtship styles.

(He would never admit to it, of course, but you could not help but think you had the crew of the Retribution to help for that. There was no way just one man had been advising Ethan in his romantic choices. If nothing else, Todd Kashima would be made to answer for several of your companion’s raunchier stunts.

Just as soon as both Ethan and you were able to admit you were together.)

Regardless of influences, the intent had been Ethan’s alone, and in time, you had even fallen for the robot’s glowing personality. His wit and good-natured ribbing always left you on your toes whenever he came around, ready to match him snark for snark. Questionable as the whole affair might be, Ethan had made his choice, and he chose you.

You might consider yourself lucky, if not for all the ethical questions that would hound you for the foreseeable future. Ethan enjoyed pleasing you as he could, in word and deed, though, and it would be enough for now.

What deeds they were, you mused, turning your attention back to the task at hand. It had been his own question, about how you handled the downside of a relationship with a machine made more for warfare than a relationship. Sex. It had been about how you handled a partner lacking both genitalia and mouth.

No sooner has Ethan spoken than you had begun to wonder who had even put such ideas in his head.

Probably Kashima.

As badly as you had been caught off guard, pulling your sweater tighter around yourself and settling uncomfortably against your couch, you let him continue. Perhaps you had hoped he would, or hoped your uncomfortable silence would see him quieted as well. For a time, it was only the sound of the movie you rented, the hammy acting and poorly written script just the sort of cringey carnage that your partner so enjoyed poking holes in like some old review show. When he spoke again, it was not about the obvious zipper on the monster’s suit.

How did you handle a lover who couldn’t – in the most basic, physical way one could apply the word – love you?

It had taken some time to reply. You would not have been with Ethan if he wasn’t capable of being in complete control of his own thoughts and actions, but in the moment you wished his programming had some kind of limitations.

You finally broke. You talked about little toys, but that sometimes a hand would suffice. It was a fine answer, covered all that Ethan had asked about your 'coping’ mechanisms, but your mouth kept running. Soon, you were speaking of technique, of how you handled a long lonely night, a myriad of little answers that went above and beyond the call of duty. By the end of it all, you were left red-faced, more than a little winded. You told yourself it was shame, or its kinder cousin embarrassment.

You told yourself you were not one of those perverts who got off on the thought of a robot.

You could even accept it, just as Ethan apparently had. His curiosity sated, he seemed to drift away from the subject, as if he too had some understanding of just how mortified a person could be. Even as the movie rolled on, even as you tried to envelope yourself in the laughable plot and infantile creature design, you could feel his optics centered on you.

It had been a day before he pressed further – maybe he had to run more recon to learn how to do what it was that had so captivated him. Who had he even turned to, you would sometimes wonder. The details became hazy, dream-like, after you got home that day. There had been some talk, you knew, time for you to let down your defenses just enough, to trust Ethan when he said he wanted to help you how he could with your more human 'problems.’

“I want to be the best I can be for you.”

He had been quite gentle, at first, coaxing you into critiquing him throughout the act. Whatever concept of fear he had, it applied there, as he stroked your opening with his rubber-coated digits. Gentle did not even begin to describe how he handled your slit, lightly tracing it, head turned to it with what you might have called reverence. Even as you spread yourself further for him, something like curiosity hummed out of his vocals.

When he dared to probe at your inner folds, you brought your hands to your reddening face, gasping around his movements.

“Look at me.”

Soft as his words were, you found some force in them, peering at him from between your fingers. As expected, his lens had drifted from your wet slit to your fiery face.

“Is this alright?”

You could only just moan out a yes, your encouragement bringing some adjustment to his posture. Without a face to read, you had learned to pay special attention to his movements, the rise and fall of his shoulders, the placement of hands–

Confidence. He exuded confidence in that moment.

With his confidence came one curious finger pressing deeper–

Your reverie was interrupted by some outburst from the robot in question, your grip on his wires tightening as you heard the thump of him against the wood, a low static hum that might have been pain alerting you to his status. Turning your head, you cold just see him over your shoulder, too tense, and then alarmingly still. His posture had shifted so suddenly that for a moment, you could not even respond, still peering owlishly at him. Finally, you turned your work chair, something softer than panic starting to move through you.

“Ethan?”

He gave no answer. Whatever was diffusing through you a second before became nothing but alarm surging in your veins. You had been trying to overload his 'nerves,’ and it hit you all too late what a mistake this might have been. Had he even made with surge protectors for such an onslaught? You had assumed as much, but the seemingly dormant bot before you told a different story. 

Had he stroked out? Could a robot even, in fact, stroke out?

You never should have played with government utilities, no matter if they had played with you first. With a growing sense of fear, you tried to figure out what procedure even was. It wasn’t as if you could simply call an ambulance to take him around to a hospital, or use CPR to keep your boyfriend running until someone could take him off of your hands.

What if he died? What if you killed him?

The thought had you almost lunging for your phone, until you heard the familiar whir of Ethan’s optical sensors narrowing in on you. Frozen in place, you studied him, just as he studied you. Once again, your immovable tin and wire soldier had gone rigid, unreadable as he flicked his 'iris’ from you to the wires you had abandoned. All too suddenly, he began to clear the distance, not a word said until you could feel heat radiating off of him from his apparent reset.

“What was that?”

It was amazing, just how bewildered this war machine could sound when out of his league. It was just another sign, to the both of you, that he was far more humanized than his handlers had intended when they set him loose. Clearing your throat hard, you ran an appraising eye down his hull, looking for any obvious damage from your ill-advised misadventure. Finding no signs of smoke or scorch, you licked at your lips, feeling Ethan’s finger come to rest under your chin and lift your face. There was something oddly intimate in the gesture, against all the panic that beat at your heart.

“I don’t– I don’t know. I think I must have crossed a wire. Do you feel ok?”

Your hands came to rest against his shoulders, concern painting your voice. Ethan still stood far too still, where usually the robot was a hundred little fidgets and quips. Now, his only movements were to trace your lips with his thumb, sticking your feet to the floor better than any glue. His chuckle carried far too much amusement for your liking, considering the bot had left you almost inconsolable for far too long a stretch. Before you could chastise him, he was already speaking again, hopefully easing back into his usual manner.

“Better than ever,” he offered, tracing his fingers from your face down to your chest, smiling as you sighed under his touch. He wasn’t doing this. This jackass boyfriend of yours was not going to scare the hell out of you and then try to get into your pants. Even as you thought such warnings, he was already tracing down your belly, pausing just below your navel, flicking his 'eye’ back up to your face, awaiting permission.

“In fact, I’d like for you to do it again.”

Realization began to color your cheeks as the full brunt of your actions hit you, all at once. Ethan had never been in any danger in that moment. No, the truth was a touch more human than that.

You had, in ways he could understand, given him some mind-blowing orgasm. Mouth hanging open, you tried to make sense of how quickly progress had been made in your little pet project, even as Ethan’s fingers curled against your sweatpants. He made no move to expose you otherwise, instead offering another humming little laugh.

“That shade of red looks good on you,” he offered, voice low.

You had been raised better than this, even as your fingers curled against him, even as you pressed closer to his frame. You tried to guide his hand, but he held fast, lording his power over the situation. If he had any sort of proper face, you were sure there would be a smirk etched on his false lips.

“Say it,” he said. Releasing him, you found his grip on the fabric of your pants tightening. It was as if he had never been eager before, having no understanding of what such touch could do to a human. You had taught him better, now, and he was eager to show you that he had learned.

“I want you.”

All too suddenly, Ethan pulled his hand away, leaving you needy, mewling for the heat building at your base. As quickly as he pulled away, the robot pulled closer to you, lifting you and setting you upon the sturdy frame of your work desk, pausing only for a moment to tear your pants and underwear down in one deft movement. His actions were always so fluid, so natural, that sometimes you could forget he wasn’t made of muscle. Face reddening, you began to spread yourself for him, revealing your wetness, something that drew his interest even as he raised his fingers to your mouth.

You did not hesitate to take them into your mouth, tongue gliding over the offered digits. He wiggled them delicately, making sure you properly coated your 'toys.’ “Good girl,” the robot murmured, just as softly a he could. When he finally removed his digits, slick with saliva, he began to lower them slowly, as if he was leading up to some trick. He only stopped with the dramatics once he came to your warm, waiting slit, lightly pressing his palm to it as he began to toy with you.

The robot always had more patience than you, a point proven as you whined and bucked against his steady hand. Even as he brought his thumb to your clit, rubbing slow circles against the nub, it wasn’t enough. The steady thrum of pleasure coursing through you made a poor appetizer, something you made all too apparent to your partner.

Your little whines and whimpers did little to sway his tin heart. “You want more?"he teased, and you managed to give him a desperate yes as he pressed lightly on your clit. "Then I want something, too.”

Oh.

Blindly, you grasped for the wires that had so consumed you in the minutes before this tryst, edging them closer to you as Ethan continued to rub you slowly. You had no time to ponder how soaked his palm must be as his other hand slid across your bare thigh. If he hadn’t already made his demands, you might think he was trying to distract you. Hazy, you struggled to remember which wires had caused the robot to seize up with manufactured pleasure, which would motivate him to go deeper.

Feverish, you traced the wires, looping them around one another in a needful move for release. Just as you began to believe that you wouldn’t be able to manage your prior stroke of luck, Ethan’s grip on your thigh tightened, a smll burst of static drawn from his voice. That was it, you mused, smiling as his fingers dug into your soft flesh.

“Good girl.”

You continued playing with him in this way, methodical, trying to stave off complete overload. Ethan must have finally received the message, prodding at your slit with one wet finger, slowly easing his way in as you hissed with pleasure. The sensation of being filled even a he continued playing with your oversensitive clit left you tilting your head back, eyes shut tight. You should have known better.

“Look at me,” the robot urged, always hungry for the sight of you coming undone. Slowly, you met him eye to eye, staring long and hard at his streamlined head. Ethan leaned in closer, almost resting that head on your shoulder, before you gave him a shock with your rougher handling of his circuits. Something like a gasp filled the air as you reminded him that you, too, had control. Refocusing on you, Ethan wasted no time retaliating, shoving another finger into you, stretching you further. Now down to the knuckle, he seemed eager to speed things along, stroking your walls, exerting more force on your nub. There was a growing heaviness in you, the promise of impending orgasm, and it was all you could do to remember Ethan’s wiring at all.

It faded into a speeding rhythm then, Ethan deep inside of you, thumb a constant pressure against your clit, your hands dancing across his circuits. It was a time without ethics, without any questions, just two lovers playing each other to whatever might come. As you felt your own release building, white-hot in the pit of your belly, you could not help but send Ethan into his own overload. Barely a moment passed between your keening orgasm and Ethan’s own form of climax, the robot apparently freezing in place with another burst of static-laden hums. For a moment, you were both blissfully unaware of anything, the whole of the world narrowing to a pleasurable void.

As your perception expanded again, to something more than the weight of Ethan’s drenched hand against you, his bearing slowly easing down from its high. Withdrawing his fingers, leaving you all too empty, he rested his hands on either side of the desk, delicately blocking you in. His head rested against your shoulder, and you drew your own arms round him. Soft kisses peppered the side of his face, a laugh filling the room.

“I take it back,” Ethan offered. You crooned against him, not trusting your tongue to lift from the bottom of your mouth just yet. Nuzzling against you, he continued, a smirk etched in his voice.

“You’ve got some problems, babe, but performance issues–”

Silent, you pushed his face away, denying him affection as he began to laugh again.


End file.
